


Classic love

by Percival_Graves_ships



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gramander, I Ship It, Love, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, innocent for now, mommy, not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percival_Graves_ships/pseuds/Percival_Graves_ships
Summary: The end of year MACUSA party......Sorry this took so long. I won't be uploading very frequently, but I'll try my best. Please excuse the spelling and Grammar errors. Thank you X3





	

The drinks were slowly vanishing as more people started flirting with their partners. Among them was the lone wolf, Graves. He looked around at his carefree colleagues, with smiles plastered on their faces and drinks in their hands. He longed for someone.. someone to be stupid with. He wanted someone to see his youth in his mid forties face. He looked around once more before returning to the bar side for a refill. He saw a empty seat beside a man. A man in a very familiar peacock blue coat. Of course he recognised it. It was Newt' s . The number of creature on loose cases relating to Newt was countless. Always whenever a case on loose creatures appeared, Newt was there. His messy red hair , baby blue eyes and innocence was unforgettable. He always wanted to know what Newt' s lips tasted like. He sat beside him and ordered a vodka. Newt turned to look at Graves and that was when Graves's noticed Newt' s flustered face. Did he have too many drinks? He watched as Newt tried to stutter a greeting. "Umm Mr Scamander? Are you alright?" He asked. Again, Newt tried to stutter a reply. He looked as though he was going to collapse soon. Graves looked around. The night was young and he didn't really have anything to do here. Maybe he should send Newt home before he went home. He thought over his options and decided to do exactly that. "Mr Scamander, I think I'll send you home. You've had one too many drinks." He said signalling Newt to get up. However, Newt looked back confused and took another gulp of his lychee martini. "Mr Scamander that's enough." He grabbed Newt' s drink and finished it's contents. It's trickled down his throat. He had never tried martini. He made a mental note to try martini the next time. He held Newt's arm as he tried to get up without falling over. "I'm not drunk... Mr..r..Grav..eess" he murmured before falling onto the bar counter. "Uh huh. You look so sober..." Graves said under his breath as he placed Newt's arm over his shoulder. Slowly they paced out of the party hall onto the quiet street. "Where do you live, Mr Scamander?" He asked. Newt had dozed off on Graves. "Well... shit. Newt..? Please tell me where you live.." he said looking at the innocently sleeping Newt.  
Well he couldn't just leave this man on the streets...He could get raped or something.....no..not that way.....that won't happen. He's not cute or anything so.....like not that cute....ok maybe he will get raped. So how..?  
After a few minutes of unproductive thinking he settled with bringing Newt home. Not that he had much choice. He apparated away with Newt close to his chest. They arrived in his "tidy" apartment. Unlike his office, his house was a mess. Cups of leftover cold coffee were still in the sink. Hadn't he washed it yesterday? He remembered he wrote it somewhere.. The weight of the sleeping man slowly sank in. Where should he put Newt? The sofa was currently being occupied with his paperwork. And so is his armchair. Well fuck, it's his bed then. He slowly dragged Newt to the bed. "Umm newt? Want to take of your coat and all?" He asked hoping to get a reply. "Hmmm" Newt said turning over while Graves placed him on the unmade bed . Small droplets of sweat slowly appeared on his face. Graves watched as Newt continued snoozing. Did he really have to undress Newt? Why? Well hell If he knew. He knelt down beside the sleeping man. He slowly removed his coat, careful not to wake him. He realised Newt was still sweating. He looks down once more at Newt sleeping in his bed, a wave of warmth swept over him. He took off his own coat before unbuttoning Newt's shirt. Slowly he revealed more of Newts bare chest. Graves looked away blushing as he took off the other man's shirt. The clear skin infront of him made him want to scar them, with his bites. He looked once more at Newt before leaning towards the other man's neck. He kissed his neck once and went off. If he stayed there any longer, he knew that he would have raped Newt.. 

 

*The next morning*

Newt woke up startled. He rubbed his eye as he looked around his new surrounding. Toppled piles of paperwork on the floor and a wardrobe filled with custom trimmed suits. He pulled back the blanket to reveal his half naked body. Where did his shirt and coat go to? He got up from the bed and followed the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He took a few uncoordinated steps towards the scent. He's eyes widened as he stood infront of the kitchen. There stood the man he had dreamt about, the trimmed up body with the perfectly combed back hair. His body responded to the sight as he continued staring at the man.  
"Morning Newt. Care for some coffee?" Graves asked, noticing Newt.  
"Ummmmm..." Newt managed to say before collapsing onto the cold hard floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm maybe Graves will be the mommy to Newt X3


End file.
